Centaur
Centaurs are native to the World of Greyhawke. Contact with this species has been primarily through Helenanna and her family. The first impression is size. Centaurs are big. They might be friendly, loving, or eager to please but they are big. They are quadrupeds the size of large horses. Few will fit in the average house on Earth. Autos are out of the question. Housing and moving Centaurs on Earth is always an issue. The State Department does have some solutions developed during The Trial for Peoplehood. The agent is urged to contact them if Centaurs are encountered. All Centaurs so far encountered have been mostly non-violent and diplomatic in their approach. As indicated below this might not be a universal condition. Agents are urged to be firm but consolatory to any Centaurs encountered. Centaur Description The following is the Centaur as seen by the natives of Greyhawke. General Information Centaurs are one of the few beings that are true natives of the world. They, along with Elves and the other creatures grouped under the term "Fay", are part of the original creation of life by Silalata Tommie. Centaurs have the upper body of Elves and the lower body of a horse. While body shape varies, they appear delicate in spite of their size (7-8 foot tall). Coloration runs the full scale of possible shades both in hair and skin tone. Body hair is generally a single color, with or without leg markings, and the head, mane and tail colors differ from the body. Skin can be of any color from milk white to dark chocolate. Centaurs can reach any part of their body with their hands, as with humans this is not always graceful, or dignified. They can, like horses, roll completely over, rise quickly from a lying posture, and turn around inside their own length. Centaurs have a more flexible spine than do horses and can maneuver into postures a horse would find difficult. They have no problem with stairs. (A horse's problem with stairs is in descending. Due to the position of their eyes they cannot see directly under their front feet. This makes them uncomfortable about descending stairs, not unable. Centaurs do not share the sight limitation.) They cannot climb walls or suspend themselves by the strength of their arms. They cannot leap more than about 8' vertically or 30' horizontally. There may be exceptions to this due to strength, fatigue, sheer unbridled terror, or other circumstances. Centaurs live in close harmony with their environment. They will not willingly overpopulate an area or over hunt or fish their homelands. They husband the land with the same care, attention, and methods as do Elves. Centaurs do not by habit wear clothing. They have no inborn distaste, but do not possess any from of body modesty. You can't make a Centaur self conscious for their lack of clothing under any circumstance. Centaurs will wear clothing of both leather and textiles for decoration or protection. Centaurs like a good four feet as a conversational distance with strangers. Among intimates that distance can get as low as nothing. There is no gender bias in this custom. Centaur Life A Centaur is born after an 11 month gestation. Single births are the rule to the point that if twins are conceived one, or more likely both, will be lost. Mom hasn't the room for more than one. A female centaur has a limited number of fertile periods a year. While she is sexually receptive at any time, she can only become pregnant during her cycle of estrus in the late spring to early summer. The first occurring either within 28 days of her last birth or the start of the season of Earth, and returning three to four times a year at 28 day intervals. A female Centaur is always aware of her state of fertility. Accidents are rare. The infant Centaur is more lucid than a Human child would be at birth. They are on their feet within hours, wide eyed and curious about everything. Within a day they can kick the slats out of any careless Human, or run at speed keeping right up with Mom. Talking comes within 4 months, and the rest of education can begin. Because they do not have a period of helpless infancy a Centaur matures faster than a Human child. A Centaur is fully an adult in body and mind by the age of 12. The young man or woman will by this time be training for a trade, and looking seriously at members of the opposite gender. Centaurs do not have much in the manner of a formal marriage ceremony. A couple will simply set up shop together, often with the help of both families, especially if a house needs to be built. When the wife turns up pregnant it is considered serious. The typical centaur family consists of one male, two females, and young. The number of women in the household will vary with the resources of the male, how he feels about it, how the other girls feel about it (the male that does not take into account the feelings of his wife or wives will soon be lonely) and the ratio of men to women in the community. Centaurs have strong ties to family and kin. Parents care deeply for their children, and raise them with love and discipline. Most centaurs keep gardens and hunt. A few herd animals, cattle, sheep, or goats. Some farm cash crops. Most groups have one or two special skills to make trade goods with: smithing, paper making, complex weaving, brewing, etc. Their relationship with animals is more custody or partnership than ownership. Adventuring is usually the preserve of the males. However, that has not stopped many a female from giving it a try. Reasons range from just plain youthful curiosity to desiring enough money to set up a legendary household. After all, it worked for Coran the Golden. A Centaur ages gracefully, their two hearts sharing the load. Children come into the house, grow up and marry. The farm or business is tended to. Infirm health is rare and most last well passed their 100th birthday. An old Centaur can expect to be well cared for by their children. A son might take in his late Father's wives. They become the house Aunties, helping his wives with the raising of the children. Property is usually passed from the father to the youngest adult son. Property belonging to wives is passed from mother to youngest adult daughter. Wills may specify other arrangements. Centaur Politics Centaurs as a rule do not care much for politics, direct action is the preferred method of handling matters. However, one does not always get their own way. There are enough Centaurs to gather into communities composed solely of Centaurs, and they do have opinions. Centaur communities are usually not lead in the fashion Humans would call leadership. They don't have Patriarchs like Elves, or Mayors like Hobbits. Mutual cooperation and consent are the methods that govern. Where one member of a community might be better at something than his fellows his, or her, lead is followed. A skilled warrior is made Captain of the militia. A financial wizard is allowed to handle community moneys, etc. Appointments are usually by volunteerism. That is everyone hems and haws until someone capable agrees they will do it. Disagreements can, and do come to blows. As long as no one gets killed, it blows over quickly. Interracial politics are met with the same lack of enthusiasm. Centaurs will go almost out of their way to not cause a disagreement with other races. This trait has caused many a petty lord-bully to underestimate their retaliation when he pushed just a little harder. As a rule, they let someone else do the serious ruling, they either follow or ignore them. Centaur Art Perhaps because centaurs where originally nomadic (and some still are) they regard possessions as necessary evils. A centaur will own nothing that is not either useful or beautiful, preferably both. They like designs and materials that wear well, are hard to damage, require little upkeep, and improve with age. They make things simple and functional in shape, and don't like excess weight on objects. Often they prefer little or no decoration, but many objects, particularly among their fabrics and jewelry, will be covered or bordered in elaborate geometric patterns, knotwork designs, or representations of living things. The exact form and style vary from one community to another. They dislike clothing that cuts them off from the air and light, or restricts movement. They will only wear clothing in extreme conditions or for ceremonial reasons. They do wear elaborate jewelry or carrying harnesses. Centaur buildings are open and spacious, and always in harmony with the surroundings. Someone that does not know what to look for could pass a centaur-built dwelling several times without seeing it. They dislike places they cannot turn around in, or go outdoors from. Furniture is minimal and portable, rugs, mats, cushions, lamps, small tables, and storage chests. Much use is made of wicker and knotted cords. Centaur sports tend to be either strenuous or require skill. They play a form of soccer, run races, and compete in feats of strength. Skillful sports include archery, bowling, and similar pursuits. Quieter games include Go, and Chess, and their elaborate word games. They love dancing, music, and singing. Centaurs divide the arts into two classes. The informative or realistic, which should be as close to nature as possible, and the poetic or decorative, which should strive for the maximum of effect, and may become highly stylized. Centaur Religion Centaurs are not the most religious of people, nor the least. They have patron deities, and honor them, as well as the councils of the Vala, and any other deity they feel might be of material aid. Which deities are worshiped is a matter of the general division the Centaur belongs in. Centaur Race Centaurs on Greyhawke primarily come from one of four cultures; Woods Centaurs, Greek Centaurs, Amerind Centaurs, and Plains Centaurs. There is some racial variation due to isolation of the populations. *'Woods Centaurs:' Woods Centaurs are found in the forests of Ainadalindtoro. They are the least affected by Humans. They live in small widespread communities of five to ten families. They hunt, farm (in the Elven fashion), and practice varied trades to support themselves. They count among their friends, Elves, Leomans, other fey folk, and the local Humans. They are a fun loving and cheerful folk fond of parties, festivals, and just plain loving life. To strangers they effect a cool, emotionless front. This gives them the reputation as cold and unfeeling, which is anything but. Woods Centaurs tend to worship Elven gods, Coran the Golden, his wife Suszan, and Skerrit the Forester. *'Greek Centaurs:' Greek Centaurs are the wood centaur's more citified cousins. They live south of the great plateau in the area of Tarantis and Greece. They farm for cash crops like wine, or trade with their skills more than their cousins. Because of greater contact with humans these centaurs have picked up something from them, their language. Greek centaurs are often found as teachers for the children of wealthy families, and due to Centaur longevity (compared to humans) one may serve several generations of the same family as mentor and guide. Greek centaurs tend to worship the Olympian or Orgy deities. *'Amerind Centaurs:' This isolated group lives on the ring plateau with the Five Nations of the Iroquois. They have adapted many of the human ways as a means of peaceful coexistence. They use the Iroquois weapons and armor, and live much as do the Humans. Because of the wide separation between this band of centaurs and the main body of the race some genetic drift has occurred. Amerind centaurs tend to have coats that are spotted or broken into a patchwork of two to three colors. This is the only place that these traits are common Amerind centaurs worship Skerrit the Forester, and due to missionary efforts Coran the Golden, and Abba Eecreeana. *'Plains Centaurs:' The Plains Centaurs are the least civilized of the centaur kind. They live on the Windborn Plains between the Brindon Desert and the Weirdling Lands. They must share this land of poor grass and little water with both nomadic humans, and the barbarian Wemics. Caught between the lion-centaurs taste for their flesh, and humans many consider worse than Orcs, they have become hard. They take what they want with little regard to the former owners. They practice no art that has no bearing on survival, and their word for stranger is "enemy". Plains centaurs worship any god that aids them, and drop any that are slow with favor. They care nothing for culture or tradition. Centaurs Encountered on Earth *'Helenanna:' This woman is a warrior in the medieval style. She is also known to be a cleric. She was first encountered by Steven Ashby at The Olde Phoenix Inn. She is friendly in all respects. Helenanna is also a popular TV hostess in the early afternoon time slot. a four legged Oprah. *'Johnathan:' A male. He is Helenanna's husband. He is noted as shy and retiring in Earth society at least. *'Coran the Golden:' A primal being. Pray you don't see him...again. *'Fentos the Black:' Part of an dimensional inversion involving a dragon. They were trying to kill each other. While he was not openly hostile he wasn't particularly friendly either. We'll cut him some slack as he was in the middle of a fight. *'Candilee:' A female Centaur married to Willis Blackmane and the keyboardist for Astral Flame. Outside of Astral Flame appearances she is little seen. She has been aiding the stabilization rituals being a craftswoman of some ability. (No we do not speculate on their private life.) Centaurs from Earth This is becoming a thing. Cory Addison of Harrisonvile, Kentucky in 2016 was the first reported person to become a Centaur. Personal ads are springing up of Centaurs seeking each other. The transformation is one of those covered under Shape Insurance. They are still big. Adjustments will have to be made. We have yet to see a lawsuit under the Americans with Disabilities Act, but it is a mater of time. Category:Greyhawke Category:Greyhawke Races Category:Outsiders